


Get 'Em, Spidey

by rareparx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rareparx/pseuds/rareparx
Summary: Tony has taken the spider suit away from Spider-Man. Peter comes to your apartment looking like a mess. Please help this soft boy.





	Get 'Em, Spidey

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this to my tumblr @lnfinltywar so if u wanna check that out !!!

The day was slowly fading as the sun dropped into the horizon. The sounds of the cars honking became louder than they have ever been. It looks pretty; the dawn of night and day. The sorbet skies began to turn dark, into a black. Most of the apartment's lights have been turned off by now, leaving the tenant to sleep. God, I wish that were me. Instead, I'm sat by my window admiring the world I'm trying to imagine as a better place. The deafening car sounds and yelling from outside couldn't get any worse. Although, I am ripped from my state of daydreaming because of the doorbell. Who is ever here at ten at night?

I tell my parents that I'll open it so they won't have to get up. They're sat by the television watching some cooking show, fully invested in it. They were yelling earlier at it, something about leaving a pastry in the oven too long.

I reach for the doorknob, too tired to take a peek at who's outside. I don't care if it's a murderer, just kill me and go. My hand twists, the doorknob turning as well. The door creaks open, leaving my heat to ache at the sight in front of me.

Peter Benjamin Parker, crying in Hello Kitty pajamas.

He stood there, his face and eyes both red. It obvious he's been crying for forever. 

"What are you doing here?" I whispered softly, walking out into the hallway with him. We had to make sure to stay quiet, people are sleeping. His hand goes up to wipe away tears. It's weird, I've never seen Peter this vulnerable before. He's usually the one to comfort me when I'm in my time of need. After all, he is Spider-Man.

Peter struggled to get anything out. A word, a sob, not even a breath. He was having trouble letting these few words escape, "The Stark internship." Hairs fell on his face as he looked at the ground. "I-I lost it."

Without hesitation, I took him into a hug. What he did today at the boat was all over the news, this must be the reason why. Iron Man had to come in and clean up what Spider-Man was unsuccessful at doing. 

His arms hung loosely around my torso, too weak to do anything. Cries got silenced into my shoulder, tears drowned it as well. When I backed up to take another look at him, he leaned forward in an attempt to continue being close.  
Glossy tears rubbed along his scarlet cheeks. The browns of his eyes were difficult to see due to the constant crying. The figure of his body seemed very small because of the oversized New York souvenir shirt he was wearing.   
Very softly, I whispered, "Let's go inside. You'll be okay."

Dropping his head once again, he followed me into the cosy apartment. My parents were still sitting in front of the television, too invested in the cooking show to notice Peter walking in. Sneaking into my bedroom, I closed and locked the door behind us. Right as the door clicked, Peter fell straight into my arms.

"Peter," a shaky breath emerged out of my mouth. "Please explain what happened." Leading him to my bed, the two of us sat down, his arms still around me. Fumbling over his words, his chest puffed in and out. 

Being Spider-Man has been one of the main things he has been happy about since he had gotten bitten by that radioactive spider. Everything we would talk about would circulate around being a web-slinging hero. Even though sometimes it would be boring to talk about, since he would bring it up in almost every conversation, it was always nice to see him so happy. The way his eyes would light up whenever I compliment him on his crime fighting. The way he would always visit me at midnight so I could clean him up before he went back to Aunt May. Though he was bleeding from the cuts on his chest and cheeks, his smile when I reassured him that he's doing amazing looked like he wasn't slowly bleeding out. 

Sobbing lightly so my parents couldn't hear, Peter told me what happened today, "The-The boat." He rested his head on my shoulder, letting go of my torso. "I couldn't save them, Tony ha-had to. Hundreds - Oh God - Hundreds of people could've died!" Once again, he crashed his face into my shoulder. 

"You probably hate me! I could've been a murderer!" His arms snaked their way back around my torso, wrapping around me tightly. If he used a bit more force I bet I could choke up my intestines. "I'm not a good person."

That last part was mumbled so softly, he thought he was the only one to hear. Almost like he was saying what he was thinking out loud, but only loud enough for the owner of the thoughts to understand. That is the most heartbreaking thing. Does he really think that? Because he tried his best and his best wasn't good enough? 

"Shut up." Gently, tears formed in my eyes. "If you weren't there in the first place Tony wouldn't have been there. You helped save those people, don't listen to Tony!"

Peter lifted his head off my body. Taking a look at me, then staring at the ground, he spoke, "So you don't want to break up with me?" His brown puppy dog eyes, sprinkled with emotion-filled-tears looked directly into mine.

He must think I'm only with him because he's Spider-Man. Oh god, he thinks I'm with him because he's Spider-Man.

"Peter," I choked up a chuckle. "You really think I'm dating you because you're Spider-Man?" Wiping the tears from my eyes, I weakly smiled at him. On his face, it wasn't a look of relaxation, it was more of surprise. Mouth hung open, eyes wide, eyebrows furrowed. He really thought I was with him because he's Spider-Man.

With his voice low and groggy, he spoke, "I-I thought... You don't?" He quietly laughed back out of relief. This entire time we were dating, he really thought I was only with him because of his superhero persona. Now, that got me thinking, is that why he would always talk about Spider-Man? Maybe he kept bringing up the red spandex hero because he wanted to remind me that he's Spider-Man. The hero I would previously crush on was my actual high school crush.

Grasping his hand in mine, the two of us sat silently on my bed, listening to the white noise from outside. That was until Peter decided to speak up. "So when you and Ned found out, you-"

"I cried myself to sleep that night, dude. The boy I was crushing on for a whole year fights crime after school and gets seriously injured. Coincidentally, my crushes were the same person," I breathed in and out, trying to calm myself down. "Please know that I'm not dating you because you're Spider-Man. Hell, I wish you weren't! I don't want you getting hurt, that's all."

This time, it was me who was gripping hard onto Peter. Somehow, I had my arms around his chest, squeezing me close, and I hadn't even noticed. 

"I l-love you...?" He muttered anxiously. With a smile plastered on my face, I released my grip on him, my heartbeat speeding up. That was the first time he said he loved me.

No matter what hero Peter is or isn't, that isn't going to change our relationship.

Standing up, he looked questionably at me. As I reached for the doorknob for my closet, Peter became more unclear as to what I was doing. He must have forgotten what he gave me after he came back from the Avengers retreat. Stepping onto my tip-toes, I grabbed the balled up clothes in the back of the top shelf. 

Tossing the familiar clothing to the teenage boy, his eyes lit up. A pair of blue pants, a long-sleeved blue shirt, and a red hoodie with a spider drawn on it with a black permanent marker.

"Go get 'em, Spidey."


End file.
